Será nuestro secreto
by kakashi hatake's wife
Summary: Un fanfic KakaSaku. Contenido lemon. Este fue mi primer fic por lo que es corto y los hechos sucedieron rápido pero ahora estoy escribiendo uno con más desarrollo :) como sea, solo les aviso para que estén al pendiente!
1. Chapter 1

_"Ahora o nunca"_ -pensaba la pelirosa. -"Parece que Kakashi sensei está tomando una ducha, y los demás están en misiones; si lo hago sin hacer ruido nadie se enterará. Vamos Sakura, tú puedes."

La pelirosa abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de su sensei y ojeó para ver si no se encontraba nadie más allí. En efecto, solo había un dormitorio extremadamente ordenado y una biblioteca repleta de esos libros _Icha Icha_ que Kakashi acostumbraba leer. Podía escucharse agua caer desde el baño por lo que confirmó que su sensei estaba tomando una ducha.

\- Por fin sabré qué es lo que tanto les atrae de estos estúpidos libros. -exclamó. -Es decir, ya sé de qué tratan, pero no creo que sean la gran cosa como el maestro Jiraiya y Kakashi sensei presumen.

La pelirosa se dirigió a la biblioteca tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Y es más, si me queda tiempo buscaré alguna foto en la que se vea el maldito rostro de Kakashi sensei.

Tomó sigilosamente el libro _Técnicas para hacerlo_ y en cuanto lo abrió una voz la hizo voltear.

-Sakura?

-Ahhh! Kakashi sensei!

La pelirosa notó que su sensei se encontraba con su típica máscara y solo una toalla la cual cubría de su cintura hacia abajo, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Uhmm, dime Sakura, ¿qué se te ofrece en **mi** habitación? -cuestionó aproximándose hacia ella y haciendo que esta retrocediera y chocara contra la pared.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Aléjese pervertido! -frunció el ceño Sakura.

Kakashi retiró su máscara, dejando a su alumna boquiabierta.

-¿Estás segura de que el pervertido soy yo? -rió observando las manos de Sakura en donde se encontraba su libro de _Técnicas para hacerlo._

-N-no es lo que usted cree, sensei. -logró decir en su intento de emitir palabra. Si no supiera la edad de su sensei, podría jurar que estaba por sus 25.

Ni en sus fantasías hubiera imaginado el tan atractivo rostro de Kakashi. Hasta de su inner caía saliva tras ver esa fascinante mandíbula y esa encantadora sonrisa.

-Una kunoichi de 20 años debería saber que hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar. -sonrió dulcemente.

-K-kakashi sensei, jamás lo había visto sin su máscara. -susurró mordiendo levemente sus labio inferior.

Una sonrisa de lado apareció en el peliplata al ver tal acto, y dirigió sus manos a la cintura de su preciosa alumna.

-¿Y qué te parece? -susurró en su oído.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de su sensei se apoyaba en el suyo y sus latidos se aceleraron rápidamente junto con su respiración. Sentía el aroma a masculinidad que emanaba de ese hombre, el cual la hacía inhalar involuntariamente.

-M-me encanta. Tú me encantas Kakashi. -admitió en voz baja antes de agachar su cabeza para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Una mano elevó tiernamente su mentón y en cuando levantó la vista, los labios de Kakashi estaban sobre los suyos.

Sus ojos se cerraron y se dejó llevar por las múltiples caricias, mordidas y besos que el peliplata le brindaba.

En un principio fue un beso tranquilo, dulce; luego fue más exigente, las manos de Kakashi se deslizaron por debajo del camisón de su alumna mientras acariciaba su espalda y bajaba hasta su trasero, el cual agarraba firmemente para empujarse y pegarse más hacia ella.

Ambos pararon para inhalar un poco de aire.

-Tú también me encantas, mi preciosa kunoichi. -susurró en su oído antes de lamer su lóbulo.

Ambos volvieron a saciarse de la boca del otro, pero esta vez con más confianza. El peliplata se separó unos centímetros, comenzó a quitar el diminuto camisón semitransparente de Sakura botón por botón y arrojó la prenda al suelo, dejando ver los firmes pechos de su alumna preferida.


	2. Chapter 2

-Con 20 años ya eres todo una mujer, Sakura. -sonrió.

La pelirosa se sonrojó, Sasuke nunca le había hecho ningún cumplido, era como si él solo quisiese reivindicar su clan por medio de ella. Al pensar en esto su rostro cambió automáticamente.

-¿Qué te sucede? Si no quieres está bien Sakura, yo no voy a obligarte, si t-

-No es eso Kakashi sensei, es que, bueno acabo de darme cuenta de que Sasuke solo me ve como una herramienta para... para restablecer el clan Uchiha y que soy una estúpida por notarlo recién ahora.

Kakashi la calló con un beso.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso; tal vez solo te tenga por una noche pero me aseguraré de darte el amor que toda mujer hermosa y dulce como tú realmente merece. Te prometo que ese idiota notará lo maravillosa que eres.

Al haber echo sonreír a su preciosa Sakura una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Dirigió sus labios a ese delicado cuello, haciendo que la piel de esta se sensibilizara, y comenzó a besar, lamer, chupar y morder todo lo que pudiera; provocando gemidos y suspiros por parte de su pelirosa compañera.

Volvió otra vez a sus labios y comenzó a devorarlos a medida que quitaba el sujetador de esta y lo dejaba caer al suelo.

Tomó sus muslos y, levantando sus piernas, la apoyó bruscamente contra pared. Sakura rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de su sensei mientras que podía sentir, apoyado contra su feminidad, el miembro palpitante de Kakashi; lo cual la excitaba aún más.

Él llevó su boca a uno de los pechos mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el pecho libre. Lamió y chupó el pezón de la kunoichi, haciendo que esta enredara sus dedos en su cabello y clavara sus uñas en su espalda, mientras leves gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

Repitió la misma tortura en el otro pecho mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba toda la figura de la mujer que tenía enfrente, provocando profundos sonidos de placer en la garganta de esta.

De pronto bajó a Sakura y la volteó. Tomó una kunai y cortó las bragas de la pelirosa a cada lado, provocando que se rompieran y cayeran junto con la toalla que él llevaba puesta hace rato.

Tomó sus caderas por detrás y apoyó su duro miembro en el trasero de su alumna, haciendo que un gemido se ahogara en la garganta de esta y su espalda se arqueara, provocando que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de su sensei.

-Sensei ya no aguanto, hágalo ahora.

-Creía que el impaciente de nuestro equipo era Naruto. -rió antes de besar su cuello. -esto recién comienza.

Colocó una de sus manos en los pechos de su preciosa Sakura, asegurándose de que no pudiera ir a ninguna parte y su otra mano bajó hasta su feminidad.

Primero frotaba sus dedos con esta, deleitándose de gemidos emitidos por la boca de esta, quien cerró los ojos fuertemente e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Luego introdujo un dedo en aquel cálido lugar, haciendo que su kunoichi se mojara aún más, esparciendo líquidos en su mano. Al sentirla completamente apoyada en su pecho, introdujo dos dedos más mientras besaba su cuello y la pelirosa gemía sobre su hombro.

Sentía sus líquidos caer en su mano y escuchaba los gemidos cada vez más fuerte. La compadecía, sentir su miembro duro y erecto palpitando en su trasero, sus dedos entrando y saliendo de su feminidad y sus labios besando su hombro y su cuello, sin mencionar su otra mano que masajeaba sus pechos; vaya tortura.

Escuchó un jadeo y de pronto tuvo una sensación caliente en su mano.

-Si piensas que ese será tu único orgasmo en toda la noche estás equivocada. -susurró en su oído. -en unos momentos te tendré gimiendo y gritando en la cama.

Empujó a la kunoichi a su cama y se colocó encima suyo, entre sus piernas.

-K-kakashi sensei, hágalo ahora! -pedía agarrándose de las sábanas.

El peliplata la besó desesperadamente.

La miró a los ojos y ella solo asintió. La pelirosa bajó la vista y vio el alarmante tamaño del miembro de Kakashi. Este notó su expresión y trató de calmarla.

-Tú solo relájate, normalmente te dejaría sin caminar por semanas pero tendré cuidado, ¿está bien? Te prometo que en tres días ya estarás bien. -sonrió tiernamente.

Ella asintió y rodeó al Jōnnin con sus piernas. Él colocó sus codos a ambos costados de la pelirosa y comenzó a introducirse en ella. Escuchó sollozos y jadeos por un buen rato, hasta que el temporal dolor pasó y estos se transformaron en eróticos gemidos.

-S-sensei no se contenga. -indicó con el poco aire que tenía.

-Pero Sakura-

-N-no se preocupe, no soy una niña.

Kakashi apoyó más su cuerpo sudado en el de su kunoichi y se introdujo totalmente en ella, haciendo que de ella cayeran algunas lágrimas.

 _"No bromeaba cuando dijo que no podría caminar"_ -pensó.

Para Kakashi, la sensación de su pecho frotándose con los de ella era sumamente erótica en su retorcida mente.

Comenzó con embestidas que fueron aumentando el impacto, dio un pequeño toque en la feminidad de la pelirosa haciendo que esta se cerrara alrededor de su miembro. Tomó a Sakura de los muslos y se sumergió totalmente en su interior. Fornicándola hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, apretando sus propios dientes y mordiendo sus propios labios para ahogar sus gemidos.

Ella estaba gimiendo sin parar mientras el peliplata luchaba contra su urgencia de acabar. Se empujó dentro de ella provocando que ambos lleguen al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Al estar con los ojos cerrados, ella no vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en su sensei al escuchar el sonido de su nombre proceder de sus labios mientras acababa.

Él se dejó caer sobre ella por unos segundos hasta recobrar el aliento y luego rodó a su lado.

La vió girarse y observarlo fijamente, el placer escrito en su hermoso rostro.

-Quédate aquí está noche. -susurró en su oído.

-Eso ni lo pida.

La kunoichi sonrió y se acomodó en el pecho del Jōnnin, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de este.

-Este será nuestro secreto, Kakashi-sensei. -murmuró antes de quedarse dormida.


End file.
